otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Headline News - December 2002
Cottington's Dream Posted By: Leonidas Article: DEC02-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Dec 01 20:46:48 3002 Concordance Station. Sanctuary. Those names evoke an almost infinite number of images in the mind of every sentient species in the galaxy. To those who traveled, like cosmic versions of Rip Van Winkle across the years, it was hope. It was a way to escape an alien race bent on their enslavement. To those left behind, it was failure. Seemingly destroyed during the Battle of Sol, Sanctuary was the final hope cruelly torn away. Until it came back.With the recent illness of Oswald Cottington, the architect of this immense dream, a time of reflection has come to the residents, past and present, of this historic ship. Once again called Sanctuary, it holds in it a promise of a better life to some, even after all these years.There is a group, however, that has been forgotten. Sanctuary carried the hopes and dreams of races; it also carried 40,000 more individuals than it should have. The unfortunates who couldn't afford the relative luxury of the station's residential areas were forced into squallor. From that squallor, the Quarter Beneath was born. A den of criminals and vagabonds, the Quarter Beneath represents the dark side of that dream. There are eyes in the shadows, and the shadows are everywhere.Even the Quarter Beneath has its unwanted, it's great, unwashed masses. Those unfortunates inhabit a piece of the station known as The Long Walk, a stretch of metal and morass as large as any of the ship's upper decks. These are the people who have lost hope, who scrape by an existance on the cast aways of the inhabitants above. In the wake of glory and hope, these people have been forgotten, cast aside so the rest of the universe could worship its heros and remember this place as a bastion of hope. All this week, we'll be interviewing and giving you an exclusive look at the wrong side of Oswald Cottington's dream.Richard HaywoodINN Correspondant-Sanctuary La Terre has new senator Posted By: Freyssinet Article: DEC02-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: La terre Reported At: Mon Dec 02 14:27:20 3002 Last week-end, the vacant seat of Senator of territory has been filed by Mister MacBain, now Senator MacBain. His first mission, after the census that took place in the last months, will be to set all claims on La Terre grounds; and he'll be with Senator of Defense Thazz in their soon-to-be scheduled visit of Eden, Dr Haskins's stronghold. Governor Freyssinet wished good luck to the new senator after hearing the results and said, "I trust Senator MacBain will be the good choice for this delicate post, and that we'll work efficiently." NEWSFLASH: Sivad Top Cabinet Ministers Forced to Resign Following Scandal Posted By: Michela Article: DEC02-3 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Dec 02 17:49:05 3002 ENAJ, SIVAD-The First Councillor's office has just released a statement that it has received the resignation of Foreign Minister Yevgeni Sergeytov and Minister of the Home Office Daniel Arndale. In the rather ambiguous message, the First Councillor stated that the two men had done admirably during their time of service in the government and that she was as much concerned about the well-being and future success of these men as the well being of the kingdom" despite the First Councillor's soft words, sources easily speculate that their dismissal comes from their involvement in a plot to aid the escape of Samantha Kim, a suspect in the break in of the Sivadian National Aquarium. Ms. Kim eventually gave herself into police custody without incident. Though nether of the former ministers face charges, the story broken last week by our own Martha Cavelera was a major embarrassment for His Majesty's government. Linda Park ,SNN Stasidenum Boosts Government Revenues 30 Per Cent Posted By: Plymouth Article: DEC02-4 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Dec 02 18:02:31 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - The first figures on stasidenum's effect on Sivadian government coffers were released today, and it seems Chancellor of the Exchequer Frederick Chamberlain will have more money to spend in the next budget.In numbers that some economists are calling "conservative," the government says that government revenue has soared 30% since the Poseidon Platform went online. The influx of money is a major boone for the government, which found itself strapped for cash after the recent crash of the yojj. Stasidenum appears set to become the single most important source of government revenue."There's no question about it," says Prof. David West, an economist at the University of Enaj. "The government is quickly becoming addicted to stasidenum revenues. This is the most important resources find on Sivad since the discovery of polydenum 150 years ago." /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Kuda Subject of Takeover Bid? Posted By: Aeolus Article: DEC02-5 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Dec 02 18:28:41 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Highly placed sources within Sir Fredrick Chamberlain's New Dawn Corporation have revealed that billionaire financier and Chancellor of the Exchequer Chamberlain has made a cash offer for the control of the Kuda Energy Corportation. The complex, multi-million Yojj-Sterling deal is allegedly worth in excess of ¥2.5 Million to the owners of the corporation. Chamberlain was unavailable for comment, but it was confirmed that he met with Kuda Energy President Isoroku Tanaka three days ago for a brief conversation. Kuda Energy is an extensive energy concern, primarily engaged in the mining, processing, and sale of polydenum. Following the mysterious death of their previous president, Charles Biggs, the controlling interest was taken by Hinode Holdings. While injured in the Yojj Crash, Kuda is considered by many in the Enaj Exchange to be safe and solvent company, and the attempted takeover took Financiers by suprise. Following the news, trading on the Enaj Exchange was brisk, and the SSIE ('Sissie') was up 15 points./Neville McNamara, SNN/ Sympathy For The Downtrodden Posted By: Garbage Article: DEC02-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Dec 04 00:20:19 3002 This is Richard Haywood, reporting from Sivad, that emerald and sapphire jewel that I call home. Recently, this reporter took some time out from his preparations to ask a few questions of the Enaj citizentry. It seems the plight of the poor dregs in Sanctuary's Quarter Beneath does not go unnoticed, even in the pristine streets of Sivad's capital city. Unfortunately, the recording of my encounters was tragically lost. However, this reporter can attest to the empathy felt here. One of His Majesty's finest, a lieutenant in the Marine Corps, who, in modesty, refused to give his name, had many kind words to say."My friends and I would like to discuss this privately.", the square-jawed Lieutenant said. One of his lady friends looked absolutely shocked when I described the conditions the poor people of the Quarter Beneath were forced to live in. Another likened their plight to the works of a Catholic saint, Frederick. I was heartened by the care they exhibited.My next report will be from the very bowels of Sanctuary, herself. I'll be there for the rest of the week, interviewing various people and giving you an inside look into their lives. On Saturday, I have a special treat. One of my crew has discovered the location of a historic site aboard the station. The Vault of one of the most infamous and terrible personages of the 27th Century. I am referring to none other than Lord Fagin, the Pirate King. So join me, because at 5pm (Sanctuary Standard Time), we're going to open the door to Fagin's Vault.Richard HaywoodINN Correspondant - Sanctuary Minerva Challenge Boat Sinks Posted By: Plymouth Article: DEC02-7 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Dec 04 22:58:38 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Fewer than five days before the Sivadia Cup, the only boat of one of the cup's contenders, Minerva Challenge, sank today at the Enaj Municipal Marina.Skipper David Porter and another crewmember, Marlan Ranix, were uninjured.The boat sank in dock and is only partly submerged. It may be reparable, but with so little time remaining until the race, it is unclear whether or not Minerva Challenge will be able to participate in the race. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Missing Otho Found Dead Posted By: Plymouth Article: DEC02-8 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Dec 05 00:45:16 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Celaeno, one of four othosentepholopods missing from the Sivadian National Aquarium, was discovered today dead.The otho had washed up on the shore of a beach in Sanjuni. It was discovered by a group of unidentified people on the beach. The people rescued the otho from the tide and contacted Hugh Wilcox at the Aquarium. Wilcox pronounced the otho dead at the scene, saying that she had likely been dead for many hours if not days.This is the first time an otho has ever been seen dead. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Dead Otho Found Missing Posted By: Plymouth Article: DEC02-9 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Dec 05 01:02:19 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - The body of an otho found last night on a beach in Sanjuni was discovered missing this morning by workers at the Sivadian National Aquarium."We're baffled," says Aquarium marine biologist Hugh Wilcox. "We put the otho in the cooler last night. We were going to start an autopsy this morning. But when we arrived in our lab, the otho was gone, vanished without a trace. We still have no idea what happened to her."Numerous witnesses saw the arrival of the otho last night and it was properly signed in to the Aquarium's lab. Police are investigating, and say that they believe somebody may have stolen the otho corpse. The body of the otho is considered to be one of the most important marine biology finds on Sivad in fifty years. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ More Troubles For Lizards on La Terre Posted By: Garbage Article: DEC02-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Thu Dec 05 06:28:52 3002 New Paris, La Terre- In what Grimlahdi officals claim was a "Training Accident" this morning, a veteran Grimlahdi marine officer was nearly killed. Details of the nature of this accident are not forthcoming, but the marine is known to be in a critical condition in the sickbay of the warship GFG Grenshi.Coming in the wake of the recent crash where a dozen Grimlahdi military personnel were killed this is throwing some doubts into how sensible the troop deployment is, critics note that as yet they have not even begun the proposed manouvers. Massivly Wounded Grimladhi Messanger Delivered to New Alhira! Posted By: Alf Article: DEC02-11 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Thu Dec 05 14:15:51 3002 The Tomin Kora shuttle to New Alhira carried a special passenger this evening, a horribly wounded Grimladhi, who was riddled with wounsd from pulse weapons. In one of his pockets he carried a written letter, which appears to be a challenge to one Quicksilver Redtail, the letter reads; Quicksilver,Meet me on Tomin Kora for an honor fight, or I will hunt down those dear to you and kill them. Don't keep me waiting.Hugs and Kisses,TkagorthQuicksilver Redtail was unavailable for comment as to his reaction to this letter. The Grimladhi, identified as Hthiksn by his belongings has been admitted to the New Alhira Hospital. Lottery winner no-show new round starts Posted By: INN Article: DEC02-12 Reported To: SME Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Dec 05 18:49:31 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Interstellar Lottery officials have reported to SME that the most recent lottery winner Nissrial has failed to show up to claim his prize. The failure is unlikely to grieve the residents of Ungstir, whose militia advised the Nall winner to arrange an alternate pickup rather than coming to the Rock for his prize. Most people this reporter spoke to speculate that the Nall, wanted by the new Vox on Nalhom, did not feel the prize worth the risk of being extradited to face honor combat.Interstellar Lottery officials expressed their regret at the unfortunate turn of events, but announced that a new round of tickets was available.OOC: +org/deposit il=200 credits for a ticket SNN Nationalized New Public Broadcaster Formed Posted By: Plymouth Article: DEC02-13 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Dec 07 17:43:21 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - The Sivadian Broadcasting Service was formed today after the Government nationalized the Sivadian News Network, formerly owned by Sivtek mogul Peter Delarme.Government officials said Delarme's mental instability was putting the broadcasting network's future increasingly in doubt. In order to protect Sivad's media industry, Government spokespeople said, the SBS has been formed as a new government-owned public broadcaster.The search is now on for a Director-General for the new organization. Broadcasting on the SBS will be split into two holovisual channels: SBS One for news and information, and SBS Two for entertainment and sport. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Blackout Prevents Barbrawl Posted By: Russkaya Article: DEC02-14 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Dec 07 18:29:12 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: Tempers were running high in Rockhopper's Tavern, with the cries of "Zee guys a hack! A scratch on heese arm? Oh you got scratch't by a sheev! Poor baby, da?! LEMMEE GO!" echoed through the rough rockhound bar. Only the staunch intervention of a handful of miners holding down a young ungstiri deyvachka kept criticsism of Richard Haywood of INN's report from being terminated in a busted holoviewer. Further criticisms raised questions concerning the true nature of Sanctuary's Quarter Below, and how it may be a significantly more dangerous than helpless place than Mister Haywood would have one believe.Luckily, the sudden termination of the broadcast prevented the altercation from escalating into an all out bar brawl. And thus is life, within the Ungstiri Rocks.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS New Ambassador to Mars Appointed Posted By: Aeolus Article: DEC02-15 Reported To: SNN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Dec 07 19:07:31 3002 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ In a brief announcement from the Foreign Office this morning, it was released that Sir Oliver Jermyn had been appointed His Majesty's Ambassador to the Martian Republic. His interim destination will be Deserata, where the Martian Government is currently 'in exile' following the devastation wrought by the Mobieus Effect. This apppointment is the first made under the colour of the Monarchy, and according to the Government Spokesman, represents an attempt to heal often strained relations with the Martians.Sir Oliver, a longtime member of the Foreign Service, has recently finished a year-long home rotation, and before that was a member of several Sivadian legations to Ungstir and other planets. It is anticipated that he will travel to Deserata late tonight and will present his Letters of Credence to the First Consul within the week./Neville McNamara/ Reporter Missing Posted By: Leonidas Article: DEC02-16 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sat Dec 07 19:15:07 3002 Richard Hayworth, an INN correspondant, has gone missing. INN viewers watched as Haywood's special, INSIDE FAGIN'S VAULT, reached an unforseen conclusion. We here at INN are in shock, and our hearts are with Richard's family. INN is prepared to offer a reward for information as to the whereabouts of Hayworth, or his fate.INN Cottington Remains Critical Posted By: Colchek Article: DEC02-17 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Dec 08 17:04:11 3002 SANCTUARY - The Sanctuary Medical Service announced that the stroke suffered by Sanctuary President Oswald Cottington IV was caused by a blood clot in an artery deep within the President's brain, and that doctors are currently working to remove it.The blood clot, which supposedly caused the stroke late last month that has left the President in a coma, lies deep enough within the brain that, a spokesperson for SMS said, removing it surgically would most likely be fatal.The President is currently being given blood thinners to hopefully remove the clot without surgery, but doctors are considering the best way to remove the clot if blood thinners do not work."Even if the clot is removed, there is no telling how much damage has been done," said the spokesperson, "While there is a chance no serious damage has been done, the President's brain could still be irrepairily damaged."The President suffered the stroke after recovering from an assassination attempt last month that killed an aid, and seriously wounded the President. Nemoni Offer Treatment For Cottington Posted By: Colchek Article: DEC02-18 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Dec 08 17:12:29 3002 SANCTUARY - Shortly after the announcement of Cottington's critical condition, a Nemoni spokesman detailed a plan proposed by NSF High Command."Considering the danger of conventional surgical methods to President Cottington's condition, we propose a rather experimental procedure, but considering the alternative, a better chance for his survival. We have perfected a particle beam weapon that is capable of reducing or expanding matter to any size necessary. It is our proposal that we reduce a Humongi crew with the skills needed about human anatomy, along with a technical crew, and pair them with an experienced NSF submersible pilot. This submersible will then be reduced to microscopic size and injected into the President's body, where the clot can then be destroyed using a specially modified pulse laser."The Nemoni have requested that anyone wishing to participate send their qualifications to NSF High Command care of Commodore Foston (OOC: @mail Foston). A copy of the proposal has been submitted to Sanctuary Medical for review. Minister confirms stasidenum leak Posted By: Stateroom Article: DEC02-19 Reported To: SME Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Dec 09 10:45:57 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) At a press conference held last night in Government House, Trade Secretary Alexander Waldorf admitted that the Poseidon Project drilling rig is leaking stasidenum pollution into the Naeco Ocean."Routine diagnostics of the Poseidon Platform have revealed that tiny amounts of extraneous stasidenum have been leaking from the drill area," he announced in a prepared statement. "The amount of stasidenum being leaked exceeds design specifications but is well within safety limits and we have no belief that the leaks are causing any environmental damage. I reiterate: stasidenum is safe. We have done extensive research, which has shown that even much greater levels of stasidenum than are now present in the water surrounding Poseidon are not harmful to Sivadian sea-life. Drilling will continue for the foreseeable future, but the government is currently cooperating with the OMG to determine what the problem is and how to rectify it. The RNS will be launching automated missions to the affected area within the next few days to determine stasidenum levels in the water and how far the stasidenum has spread."He later confirmed that several people had called attention to the ongoing leak. "Their concern is one of the reasons we have looked into the situation more closely," he explained. "I think that the entire cabinet agrees with me when we say that the current situation is unacceptable. The stasidenum leaks need to be stopped, and stopped as soon as possible."Currently the level of stasidenum in the water near the rig is far below the level considered dangerous by the official Environmental Impact Report; yet there is evidence that the pollution is already causing aberrations in local marine life. A dead Cross shark was recently discovered near to the rig and although stasidenum poisoning does not appear to have been the cause of death, examination did show considerable levels of stasidenum in its blood and brain tissue - in the latter case, over fifty percent /higher/ than that in the water. The creature's brain tissue also showed the development of unusual nodules which are not seen in healthy Cross sharks.Minister Waldorf confirmed his awareness of this evidence. "As for the stasidenum in the brain tissue, we were as alarmed as anyone was," he said. "Stasidenum should not be leaking into the ocean to the degree that it is. We're quite committed to resolving the problem." He went on to assure listeners that action would be taken if it was shown that stasidenum levels were having detrimental effects on Cross sharks. "If they did, you can rest assured that Poseidon would be shut down immediately. We care deeply about the environment of Sivad, which is why we researched the possible effects of Poseidon so carefully before we embarked upon this project."Long term effects of low stasidenum levels may not have been adequately assessed during the environmental impact research. Although levels of up to one hundred parts per million were tested (ten times the level believed to be in the water at the base of the rig), the project's urgency may have compromised long term predictions. "They did not have the luxury, as you must know, of a ten-year trial period," Minister Waldorf admitted. "Sivad's economy was suffering at the time -- a state of affairs that has been turned around by the discovery of stasidenum."A number of pollutants are already known that can be apparently safe in trace amounts but will eventually build up to lethal levels within animal tissues. "Methylmercury is one of the more well known," said an environmental consultant who wished not to be named. "These kind of pollutants spread through the food chain as one animal eats another. They can eventually cause a complete ecological collapse. The way the stasidenum levels in the shark's brain were significantly higher than those in the water suggests that stasidenum might behave in this way. Another worrying point is the apparent development of strange nodules in the shark's brain - if these growths were caused by the stasidenum, there could be serious cause for concern. Of course, the shark is but a single specimen and it would be dangerous to make too many assumptions based on just this one sample."The Poseidon Project is pouring money into starved government coffers, some estimates showing revenue up over thirty percent, which raises the question as to whether the government will prioritise these much-needed funds over ecological concerns.Fortunately, when asked if the government would act if even one single marine species was endangered, Minister Waldorf replied: "The government has a duty to safeguard all the creatures of our ocean. Which is why we've directed all of our scientific resources to ensuring that Poseidon has no environmental impacts. When we solve the problem of the leaking stasidenum, I believe that that mission will be fulfilled."Engineers examining the leaking drilling rig are expected to report back by the end of the week.// A freelance report by Suzanne Coltrane - brought to you by: \\\\ Sivtek Media Enterprises - Sivad's independent news service // Maltarians to supply Martians? Posted By: Colchek Article: DEC02-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ganymede Reported At: Mon Dec 09 18:00:38 3002 TORICELLI, GANYMEDE - Several witnesses in the vicinity of Ganymede witnessed a large Maltarian supply convoy departing orbit. A source close to the colonial government said that the orders for the convoy were signed by Admiral Jorgenson himself, and that its destination was the refugee camps on Deserata. A cargo manifest aquired by INN indicated that its cargo includes blankets, clothing, rations, water, medicines, and emergency shelters among other items. Considering the past relations between the two governments, how the convoy will be received remains to be seen. E!RN: White Dragon on Antimone? Posted By: Bahamut Article: DEC02-21 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Tue Dec 10 15:05:39 3002 We know it's been done before; Her name was Kalanth, a pure white dragoness of the Drakarian race. No one ever expected it to happen a second time, but in a brief announcement today, the Valsho Commercial Development Commission announced that a second White Dragon is about to come to Antimone... ...only this time in the form of a Casino. The "White Dragon Casino", named in part in reference to the Drakarian visitation of a few months ago, has been given the official green light for construction to replace the existing and aging Antimone Casino. Set to be located below the Valsho Skybridge, overlooking the ocean below, early designs and commercial blurbs for the Casino have it being "reached by a dedicated lift service that will take visitors down the side of the ravine below the Skybridge and into the Casino itself, before being treated to a "breathtaking" view of the ocean crashing against the rocks" below the point where the Casino is built. While the name is, at this point, mostly provisional and open to change or suggestion, what is set in stone is that on completion the new Valsho Casino will hopefully fill the void that the Carberra owned one left behind, and provide a new commercial black-hole for the universe's hard earned credits to be sucked into. Personally, we here at E!RN can't wait! <>=- Loraan Koth -=<>=- E!RN: Antimone -=<>E!RN: All that glitters has a high refractive index. Results From La Terre Crash Annalysis Posted By: Garbage Article: DEC02-22 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Tue Dec 10 18:56:42 3002 GRIMLAHDI MILITIA CAMP, LA TERRE - Breakthroughs have been made in the investigation of the Nov. 23 crash of a Grimlahdi Streak Class transport on La Terre, says a source close to the investigation. Forensic evidence has suggested humanoid interference with the flight computer. Investigators hypothesize that the computer was physically accessed by the suspect humanoid within twenty-four hours of the crash that killed 7 and injured 12 others. Grimlahdi officials on La Terre were not immediately available for comment. In August, La Terran militia members were suspected of terrorist attacks on Grimlahdi soil. A diplomatic function on Grimlahd was disrupted when attackers detonated a bomb concealed in a PDA. Investigations regarding that incident are still ongoing. Researchers Announce Secret Cloning Project Posted By: Plymouth Article: DEC02-23 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Dec 12 16:13:27 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Researchers at the University of Enaj have admitted that they are in the midst of a secret cloning research project.The project aims to produce a clone of Margaret Thatcher, one of the greatest Prime Ministers of 20th Century Britain. Thatcher is credited with leading the country through the Second World War, improving industrial-labour relations and inventing the airplane, although obscure documents recovered from Sanctuary cast doubt on these historial assertions.Researchers have a sample of Thatcher's DNA that was imported from Earth when Sivad was first settled. According to Dr. Frank Derbyshire of the University of Enaj, it is their hope that by cloning a great Prime Minister, Sivad will have new leadership to take it through "the difficult times ahead."Researchers anticipate completing the project within the next couple of months. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Othos Returned to Aquarium Posted By: Plymouth Article: DEC02-24 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Dec 12 22:34:51 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - As mysteriously as they disappeared, three othosentepholopods returned to the Sivadian National Aquarium last night, meaning that six of the original seven othos are now back in their tank.The seventh was found dead last week on an Enaj beach.The Aquarium will be holding an official "Welcome Back!" party for the othos on Saturday at 6:00 PM Concordance standard time, to which everyone is invited. Numerous Sivadian dignitaries, including cabinet members, business leaders and the King himself have been invited. The Aquarium is located in Ynos and admission is free.Aquarium officials say they remain baffled and cannot explain how the othos first disappeared and then reappeared. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Fluke Failure Fatal Posted By: Career Exits (LOOK CAREER EXITS) Article: DEC02-25 Reported To: GIN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Sat Dec 14 19:55:07 3002 Wobolo, G'ahnli Information Network director and one-time commander of each of the G'ahnlo Navy's two destroyers, was killed today when a tail fluke damaged during his fryhood impeded his escape from a collapsing cavern in the Andahr sea. This unprofitable event occured while the naval officer turned reporter was filming a documentary on edible mollusks for a cooking show slated to air on GIN this summer. A GIN spokesfish confirmed that work on the project would continue in as valuable a manner as possible. "Hrlm...we very nearly lost the camera and all the film, but Wobolo valiantly pushed the device through just before the ceiling collapsed on him. We intend to dedicate the documentary to our director, profit-minded to the end." Othos Psionic! Posted By: Plymouth Article: DEC02-26 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Dec 15 11:42:38 3002 (Ynos, Sivad) - Six othosentepholopods at the Sivadian National Aquarium appear to have been killed last night after Samantha Kim, suspected of having broken in to the aquarium last month, dropped a flask of stasidenum into the water.Visitors to the aquarium were exposed to a massive psionic shock, believed to have driven at least three people, including Samantha Kim and Lieutenant Colonel William Ainsworth, insane, lending credence to the long-held idea that the othos might be psionic.The Council of Equals will meet tomorrow to decide whether to halt the Poseidon Project in light of the othos' apparent sentience and the effects of stasidenum on them. A motion to end stasidenum extraction is expected to pass without much difficulty. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ Waldorf halts Poseidon Posted By: Plymouth Article: DEC02-27 Reported To: SP Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Dec 15 12:23:25 3002 (Enaj, Sivad) - Secretary of Trade Alexander Waldorf has ordered a halt to the activities of the Poseidon project even before the Council of Equals votes on the issue tomorrow night.Waldorf was present at the Aquarium last night when the othos there were killed by a flask of stasidenum.In a statement, Waldorf said, "Clearly there are environmental impacts to the Poseidon Project of which we were not aware. Morality demands that we halt Poseidon, at least for now. I continue to hope that we will be able to find a way to extract stasidenum safely but drilling will not resume until we are absolutely certain that we will not harm our aquatic friends."Waldorf credited the actions of several people including Earl Beauchamp, Lieutenant Colonel William Ainsworth, Samantha Kim, Ry of Clan Torth, Valerie Austin, Councillor Yevgeni Sergeytov, Councillor Daniel Arndale and Benjamin Meiffert for bringing a critical matter to the government's attention and saving the lives of the othosentepholopods in Sivad's oceans. He also indicated that he will be lobbying for pardons for all of those people. /Martha Cavalera, Sivadian Press/ E!RN: "Say Sorry!" States Staking Sphere's Supervision Posted By: Bahamut Article: DEC02-28 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Sun Dec 15 21:33:43 3002 In a brief and somewhat nonchalant written tone of document today, the Government of Antimone officially requested that the Centauran Government apologise for the lack of insight into scientific developments taking place upon their world, and the lack of dedication in their regional port authority, that combined to allow the Moebius Device and it's creator to both be created and then vanish without trace. It also requests that the Centauran Government release information - either factual or speculatory - over just what would have happened had the Moebius Wave continued beyond the Sol System. In other words, say sorry for screwing with the Universe again. However, the exact key terminology used in the document should be noted: The Government of Antimone only 'requested' the apology, rather than 'demanded' it. Falan Evania, writer of the document, had this to say: "The Government of Antimone are only really asking the Government of Centauri for the apology in an 'if you want to' kind of manner. The Government of Antimone has no desire in putting pressure on the Government of Centauri in any way, and only requests that they issue the apology if they have a spare slot in their schedule to do so. While the apology and promise of tighter control over universe warping projects and port regulations and customs would reassure a lot of people, if they do not wish to do so, then we really don't mind. We're just showing good face for the Universal population as a whole, and the people of Antimone who care about such things. Critics of the political move were quick to point out that during the crisis Antimone refused to offer military aid to any fleet that may have been assembled for the project to liberate Earth from the Kretonians (OCT02-61). Conversely, a leaked document from the city of Kalaria - the Military Capital of Antimone, in contrast to Valsho being the Governmental Capital - suggests that Doraal Janora, Supreme Commander of the Antimone Militia, had drawn up plans to take a rogue element of the Antimone Defense fleet to aid Sanctuary in it's quest, even against the wishes and official stance of the Government of Antimone. However, for whatever reason this plan remained nothing more than that, and there is no evidence to suggest it was anything more than a wild idea. Yet critics again point out that this recent 'say sorry?' statement to Centauri is nothing more than the Government of Antimone attempting to draw attention away from what could have been a possible rebellion of the Military against the Government. On that subject, Supreme Chancellor Eliza Moral, leader of the Government of Antimone (including a recent title change) refused to comment. Still, at the end of it all, any positive reply from the Government of Centauri would be seen as good public relations, and certainly a lot of people would be interested in any documented data on the theoretical effects of the Moebius Wave. But, if not, then as Antimone put it: Never mind. <>=- Loraan Koth -=<>=- E!RN Antimone -=<>E!RN: Proximity Isn't Everything; But It's Close... Chilly Response from Centaurans Posted By: Marson Article: DEC02-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Centauri Reported At: Sun Dec 15 22:00:10 3002 (Shalyaris, Centauri) - Solon Solilopaxillthrixian offered a rather brief response to the Timonae request for an apology:"I find the request from the government of Antimone to be ambiguous. If we wished to offer an apology, we would have done so earlier. Our security is not lax: if the government of Antimone determines a way to prevent incursions by teleporting Thuls, I would invite them to share such information with us. I would also invite the Government of Antimone to explain to us how additional customs regulations would've prevented the theft of the Moebius device. Research which can have negative universal consequences is conducted with the utmost care. Nothing with consequences on the scale of the Moebius device is to be attempted in the future." More Fun With The Lizards On La Terre Posted By: Garbage Article: DEC02-30 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Mon Dec 16 19:58:18 3002 New Paris, La Terre- Was it really a traffic accident? Late last night a Grimlahd militia tank parked itself, for reasons unkown, outside the La Terre government offices in New Paris. Governer Freyssinet and defence senator Thazz then emerged on hearing the racket it raised and ordered the vehicle to leave. It is not sure what happened next, but the end result was an expensive hover dozer a crushed wreck, while the governer and an unidenfied Ungstiri were nearly run over and killed. The Ungstiri in question was then escorted from the planet by LTDF troops as the defence senator wrangled with the Grimlahd militia authorities by commlink.A confused situation to say the least, and undoubtedly somthing more than a simple case of a badly driven military vehicle. Sunday Morning Drivers Posted By: Russkaya Article: DEC02-31 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Dec 17 12:10:10 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: The normal work-a-day bustle of morning traffic about the Ungstir Two planetoid was shattered last Sunday, as an unidentified ship dashed through the system at high speed."My proximity alarms went off like a bloody banshee and the boards were lit as if it were a hoopin' holiday," spoke rockhound Annika Lermentov, pilot of the prospecting 'hopper "Annika's Folly".The miner continued, "Man, whatever it was, it was running like it had the ghosts of Youngster after it, so fast no one could get a visual on it, not even the Liska." She was refering to the local tender ship, whose enhanced sensor and deepscan array supplements traffic control in the remote portions of Perseverance's asteroid belts. Confounding identification was the fact that when it comes to hot'hopping, Ungstir's usual suspects, Leslie "Cashews" Kallahan, Riksavika Tsvetechsa and Ekaterina Innokentevna were either rockbound or flying standard low delta-vee work-grade hoppers. The mystery deepened later that night when the New Murmansk mining hopper Breelyant rescued a pilot who had ejected from his ship approximately 10,000 kilometers off of Ungstir Two. The pilot's ship was not recovered. The Information Division of New Murmansk Mining and Manufacturing subsequently issued a brief statement stating that the pilot, one Merram Owens, was retrieved unharmed.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Nemoni Surgical Mission Successful Posted By: Colchek Article: DEC02-32 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Tue Dec 17 18:48:43 3002 SANCTUARY - Earlier this evening, the crew of the Nemoni submarine NSS Dolphin and the two Humongi doctors who joined the expedition returned safely after successfully completing surgery on Cottington. The blood clot which was causing his coma has been destroyed, but it remains to be seen whether the President will recover fully.The crew of the sub suffered several mishaps along the way, resulting in major damage to the sub. The extraction and re-enlargement to Nemoni size was just in time to prevent the sub from being completely engulfed in plasma from Cottington's bloodstream.The re-enlargement of Doctor Marlan Ranix and Doctor Adonijah proved to be not as successful. After a failure of several circuit breakers, the Resizer suffered a complete meltdown of the cruiser Litaria's power core, rendering it completely inoperable for an extended period of time.It seems the two Doctors will have to spend some time in the company of the Nemoni. We wish them well. Can Centaurans save soldiers? Posted By: Wes Platt Article: DEC02-33 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Fri Dec 20 14:34:47 3002 SANCTUARY - Scientists from the Shalyaris Institute on Centauri will travel to Sanctuary tonight to try and free two Vanguard soldiers from booby-trapped cryostasis modules.Victor Cross and Vasya Taturov have been in the cryogenic containers since shortly after their kidnapping by the Thul and Lord Fagin. After they were rescued by the crew of the VES Minerva, it was discovered that the containers were rigged with poison injectors. If triggered, the soldiers would die.Tonight's procedure, sought by Minerva commander David Ransom Porter, will involve two parts: First, the surgical implantation of teleporter chips in the heads of the two soldiers; second, the teleportation of the soldiers from the rigged modules to safer confines. Med Bay Mayhem Posted By: Colchek Article: DEC02-34 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Sun Dec 22 12:56:21 3002 SANCTUARY - Mayhem ruled the Sanctuary medical bay last night as the Nemoni attempted to return the two Humongi doctors, Marlan Ranix and Adonijah, to their former sizes.After four days of extensive testing, the Nemoni were confident that they had made sufficient repairs to the Resizer that would allow safe restoration of the doctors. Investigations by Nemoni engineers determined that the power necessary to restore them to such a relatively large mass was unattainable by the Litaria alone. Bringing in their flagship, the NSF President Malcon, the Nemoni engineers were able to provide a sufficient power base.Unfortunately, an unexpected side effect cropped up during the final phase. As the two doctors materialized into their normal selves, the beam's shutdown caused a feedback into the Resizer that caused considerable damage to both vessels. The two ships are now burned-out hulks, and will cost an estimated one billion credits to restore. A Bad Dinner Posted By: Russkaya Article: DEC02-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: Concordance Reported At: Mon Dec 23 01:44:23 3002 Commercial Quarter, Sanctuary:The Hell's Kitchen section of MacBeth's was closed tonight when a specially ordered dinner ran rampant though the dining room. Because the patron was a Nall, the meal was served live. The dinner was an imported snake, large enough to wrestle a hovercar and almost eat the head waiter. Witnesses report that the snake was so powerful it required the combined efforts of a Zangali and an unidentified Ungstiri to subdue it.MacBeth's management issued its thanks to those involved, and apologized for the meal's escape. "We strive to provide the best for our customers, no matter what their cusine. And one can certainly understand a modicum of professional reluctance and an understanding of the consequences of saying no to such a worthy client."Marcus Johanssen, the head waiter who almost became a meal himself, was admitted to the Sanctuary Medical Center this evening, and is listed in critical condition.-- Alyssa Mckennit, INN Deja Vu In TK Arena? Posted By: Khamura Article: DEC02-36 Reported To: CIN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Thu Dec 26 03:16:16 3002 /SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA/ - It was an almost too eerily familiar sight that greeted all who tuned their holoviewers to the channels showing footage from Tomin Kora's infamous arena: a huge man facing down a Zangali. The last time a fight like this was being trasmitted, the human combatant exhibited supernatural powers that were later attributed to the Kamir, whose fight with the Hivers should come to a spectacular conclusion not too many weeks later.This time though, despite the uncanny similarities, there were no special effects as the human combatant in his unique armour and face-concealing helmet knocked down his opponent with two massive blows, leaving the Zangali battered and beaten on the ground. Immediately afterward, he engaged a Grimlahdi, a fight more evenly matched than the previous one, and thus ending in what seemed to be a draw.The man was later identified as the (apparently nameless) Commander of the nebulous paramilitary force called "Elite Guard" that is more and more present in Shadowheart's streets these days, giving rise to rumours of all kinds; the most persistent of these is the year-old claim that "Lord Fagin", the ominous lord that ruled over the Fringe in the middle of the 27th century, has returned. Insiders discard these rumours as false, stating that Cabrerra -- usually quick in disposing of any threats to their business -- hasn't left its den to deal with the competition; some insiders however add a tentative "yet", leaving their speculations open-ended.The one fact that remains is that with the Elite Guard on the streets of Shadowheart, the One Law suddenly has openly visible enforcers that are not to be taken lightly -- least of all, so it seems, in the arena. Vroom Under New Ownership Posted By: Stateroom Article: DEC02-37 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Dec 27 13:37:11 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: - In a surprise post-Christmas press release, Ungstir's famed performance rockhopper manufacturer 'Vroom! Incorporated' has simultaneously announced new ownership and closed to new business for a period of refurbishment.New owner Christine Tarkovsky apparently took control of the company at the end of October, with negotiations for the purchase concluding just a few weeks after the unexpected retirement of former owner Alexi Kriskosivich."We chose not to make any immediate announcements at the time due to the uncertain business climate and assorted chaos caused by the Moebius Effect," Miss Tarkovsky explained. "It just didn't seem practical. Now that things have settled down again, we are looking forward to a prosperous future for the company."Asked for further details on the closure, she was happy to explain. "We've spent a lot of time assessing the current state of the company and its assets, and now its time to begin building for the future. In order to expand we need to update our construction facilities and that can't be done whilst they are in use. We will complete the ships under construction and then undergo a major refit operation before we re-open in the new year."Miss Tarkovsky was less forthcoming about exactly what sort of expansion is being planned. "We are planning to increase the range of ships we build and customise. We'd like to increase our share of foreign markets, and that means building more practical variants of our racing 'hoppers. We'll make more detailed announcements once the plans have been finalised."A final word of reassurance was given to the Rock's racing community - Miss Tarkovsky confirmed that the Perseverance Trail Rockhopper Races will be going ahead in early February as planned.- Vassili Dmitrivich, UIS New Murmansk to enter Perseverance Trail? Posted By: Russkaya Article: DEC02-38 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Dec 30 11:43:15 3002 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR: The sleek black rockhopper made its second appearance early on today's first shift, transitioning dramatically from rumor to reality as it clipped the NMMM prospecting hopper "Raptor". While the collision damaged both hoppers, both were able to safely return to the mining company's private landing facility. While New Murmansk is continually upgrading its industrial fleet the development of this new high speed rockhopper, in conjunction with the upcoming Perseverance Trail races, have fueled speculations that for the first time in over one hundred years New Murmansk will be sponsoring one of the competitors.Though who will pilot the hopper is now up for grabs. Taking full responsibility for the near disasterous collison, New Murmansk test pilot Merram Owens was levied a heavy fine to provide restitution to the Raptor's operator Chester Klimtovich and then was summarily fired from his position. In addition New Murmansk's Director of Special Projects Ekaterina Innokentevna and her aide were also fined and assigned an in-house punative work detail for their part in this incident.-- Dominic Koromov, UIS Category:News